Baby Justice
by TazzieLuv13
Summary: I think the title is self explantory
1. Chapter 1

Baby Justice

Hey Tazzie here, I've read a lot of fanfics since I've joined this great place,so I decided to create my own. First fanfic so no flames please. I hope you enjoy.

(P.o.v unknown)

_He'd done it; he had finally done it,_

_He had successfully gotten rid of the justice brats. _He thought_. Now if I'm correct the "justice league" will be too busy taking care of their "precious little sidekicks" to interrupt my plans. _ _He looked at the pint sized superheroes contently sleeping on the floor. What's stopping me from taking them out now…I remember I just want to see the league squirm? _He laughed maliciously as he slipped into the shadows.

_"Sweet dreams young ones, this isn't the last you'll see of me"_

_X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O_

(Regular P.o.v)

Kaldur was the first to wake up. _What's going on,_ he thought as he wiped his bleary eyes,_ why so small, he am_ looked at his small hands and over sized clothes, _what happened to us_

Kaldur woke up the closest to him first. Superboy, it turned out to be, started to wake as soon as he was touched. He got up groggily, then looked around with a confused look on his face as everything was taller than before he had passed out. Superboy's eyes finally made it over to a small brown skinned baby that sat next to him.

"Aqualad?" he asked

"Yes it's me superboy." he answered

"What happened, why are we babies?" Superboy asked

"That I'm not entirely sure of. Lets wake the first, then talk." Aqualad said returning to his spot as head of the team.

"Ok" Super boy answered simply, starting to walk towards the others while trying to keep his balance in the way too big shirt.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O

Soon the whole team was awake, confused, and demanding answers.

"I know we're all wondering what happened, but we can worry about that later, now all we can do is wait for the league." Kaldur announced. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty.

How was that for a start? I promise the chapters will be longer once the story gets started

Love your totally insane writer

P.S

Hey I'm holding a small competition for the oc's name; put it in your review, the winner of the competition gets partial custody of the oc and helps with story ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Not an update just info

I've decided instead of a competition, I'm just going to have a couple spaces for new characters. So with doing that I'm going to hold off on the actual chapter to see how the characters fit in. so I have four new characters, I would like for about ten more.

To enter your character [for those who are entering or have already entered] this is what I need:

Name

Age

Gender

Race

Family

Affiliation

How they are going to fit in the story

And anything else you feel like adding (hobbies and that stuff)

So that about it, if you don't feel like doing all of this and are just giving a name it is well appreciated. You are allowed to send in some ideas for your character(s) even after I've started, to clear that up I mean that if you haven't seen your name or just want to add something, it's fine.

Well that's all for now.

Love your totally insane writer


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Lovin the charaters ur giving me but I need a little more testosterone,so the last few ocs have to b boys

Apologies freom your totally insane writer

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

ive got all the charcters I asked for, so im gonna start writing today,if the newest chappie isn't up tomarrow something reall bad happened. im hoping to get (at the very least)10 or 17 chaps up by next week, so wish me luck

love your totally insane writer


	4. Chapter 4

HEYY GUYS THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPPIE TO GET THE BALL ROLLING, I'VE NEGLECTED MY STORY TO LONG, SO ENJOY

[Batman P.o.v]

The dark knight sat in front of the computer as he had been doing for hours now, still not a single thing from the team, he would never admit to this but he was actually worried about them, but mostly for his little robin.

He looked at the clock, ok it's been two I'm gonna start looking for them, he decided; but before he could Aqualad's voice came over his communicator.

"Aqualad to Batman, Aqualad to Batman, we're in need of assistance"

"What has happened, what's the problem" he asked attempted to keep the relief from slipping into his voice

"I think this is something that you and the league should see for yourselves"

"We'll be right there"

Batman wondered what could have been so terrible that they had to see it up close and in person.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O

The Justice League stepped on to dock 1-13 and saw nothing out of the ordinary; positive that the team was there they took a look inside and weren't expecting what they saw.

Sitting patiently in the middle of the room were seven babies ranging from the ages of 2 to 4, they looked up all eyes big, wide, and innocent. One of the oldest stepped up to explain the situation.

"I understand that you are wonding why and how we got into this pradicament, I think expanations are in order, but we should save them until later when everyone is compurtable" the blonde 4 year old, who was obviously Kaldur, said, while having trouble pronouncing some of the words.

The older heroes shook of their shock as Kaldur went to go help the other babies, he grew slower with every footstep. Kaldur sunk to his knees and passed out, soon the whole team was once again asleep.

"ok let's get them back to the cave before they wake up" batman said taking charge

Sorri it me so long I've kept you waiting for weeks. Then I give you this, I'm ashamed. I promise I'll give you a little more drama next chapter.

Love your totally ashamed writer

P.S if any people reading this are voltron fans I'm thinking about starting a story for them' so watch out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so here's the next chappie, thx for sticking with don't send the FBI anymore *cough* birdflash *cough* hope u like it

The Justice League stood around the walls of the medical bay as they waited for to finish his analysis.

"They all seem healthy despite the fact they are de-aged. From the analysis I can conclude that they've all kept their powers, how much control they have over them I can't be sure of. The sleeping spell that I've placed over them should last about 30 more minutes ,so I would start making decisions now, if I am not need I shall be taking my leave." The leaguers looked at fate warily, knowing that Zatarra must be inside freaking out over his daughters well being. "Good bye fate" Batman said dismissing him "Okay since we only have 30 minutes, Superman, Flash, and Green Arrow go shopping. Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter stay here with the kids and let everyone know if they wake up early. Aquaman and Tornado come with me."

"Where are we going" Aquaman asked

"To get a better look at the docks, we need any clues we can find to see if we can reverse this" Batman answered and with that they left.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X. O

[With Superman, Flash, and Green Arrow]

"So what are we getting again" The Flash said looking around confusedly

"Baby stuff" Superman stated easily "Flash gets food, Arrow gets some clothes, and I'll get the toys"

"How come you get the fun job" Arrow teased

"Just start getting the stuff" Superman laughed and walked over to the toy section. Flash and Arrow shared a look and went to carry off their tasks.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X. O

[With Batman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter]

"We've looked at every corner, there's nothing here" Aquaman said in a distressed tone

"We haven't heard anything from Martian Manhunter yet" Batman told him flatly

"Batman I've found something" MM stated as if on cue "What did you find" the dark knight asked

"I'm not sure" MM replied, just then a transmission from Black Canary came through "All leaguers on this setting report to the cave, the team is awake"

"Ok, Manhunter, take whatever you found with you back to the watchtower, then meet us at the cave" Batman ordered walking out of the docks, urgent to checkup on his baby bird [A/N: I just realized that I said tornado was with them and wrote manhunter instead, so just substitute tornado for mm]

[With Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter]

"They look adorable so small and sleeping" Wonder Woman cooed quietly

"They do but I can't get over how small Robin is" Black Canary said

"Yeah I've always wondered what he looked like as a baby" WW said stroking a pink cheek

Just then they heard yawing come from the first crib where Artemis was placed, a blonde head bounced in the crib as Black Canary walked towards her, Canary hoisted the small girl on to her hip as more yawns escaped the other children. "Looks like it's time to call the rest of them" WW said "Manhunter the babies are waking up call the rest of the league" she called out as more heads bobbed from the cribs

I know sucky right, the next one will be better, promise.

Love your totally insane writer


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys im real sorry to say this since I haven't really started the story but im gonna put this on hold while I write new stories. So im not gonna totally stop writing this one but I wont be posting for this one, its just that I have ideas in my head for different stuff. Well ill see you later.**_

_**Oh and all the Leos out there comment your birthday in the reviews so I can send a shout out.**_


End file.
